gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Keep Holding On (Staffel Fünf)
Für die Version von Rachel und Finn aus der Episode Spielverderberspiele siehe Keep Holding On Keep Holding On ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der fünften Staffel, 100, und wird von Puck mit den Absolventen und New Directions gesungen. Er singt den Song für Quinn, um ihr zu zeigen, wer ihre wirklichen Freunde sind. Die New Directions und die Absolventen tanzen die Performance aus Spielverderberspiele, als sie den Song zum ersten Mal gesungen haben. Das Original stammt von Avril Lavigne aus ihrem dritten Album "The Best Damn Thing" aus dem Jahr 2007 und ist der Soundtrack zum Film "Eragon" aus dem Jahr 2006. Lyrics Puck: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in Puck mit Absolventen und New Directions: Keep holding on Puck: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck mit Absolventen und New Directions: Just stay strong Puck: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Puck (Absolventen und New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (mit Absolventen und New Directions: keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Puck mit Absolventen und New Directions: Before the doors close And it comes to an end Puck mit Absolventen und New Directions harmonierend: With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah Puck mit Absolventen und New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Puck (Absolventen und New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (mit Absolventen und New Directions: keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck mit Absolventen und New Directions harmonierend: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Absolventen und New Directions La da da da La da da da Puck mit Absolventen und New Directions (Absolventen und New Directions): La da da da da da da da da Keep holding on ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through Just stay strong ('Cause you know we'll make it through), I'm here for you Puck mit Absolventen und New Directions (Absolventen und New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on Keep holding on Puck (Absolventen und New Directions There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (keep holding on) (Puck: Keep holding on) Puck: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Trivia *Etwas von der Choreographie aus der Originalperformance wird benutzt. *Beide Versionen des Songs sind Quinn gewidmet und in beiden weint sie. *Das ist Pucks letztes Solo in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman